Joe Cheng
Perfil *'Nombre:' 鄭元暢 / Zheng Yuan Changthumb|300px *'Nombre en inglés:' Joe Cheng / Joseph Cheng *'También conocido como:' 小综 (Xiao Zong) / Bryan *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 de Junio, 1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Peso:' 78 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O Biografía Joe Cheng, anteriormente al 2005 conocido como Bryan Cheng, nació en el distrito de Beitun en Taichun (Taiwán). Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía 8 años, y se marchó a vivir con su padre. Mientras que su hermana mayor vive con su madre. El divorcio de sus padres fue algo difícil para él y muchas veces necesitó la figura materna en su vida. Cuando cumplió 18 años, dejó a su padre y se marchó a Taipei para trabajar en un club nocturno. Trabajó en diferentes trabajos para poder ganarse el pan incluso trabajos tan duros como vendedor ambulante en la calle. Su infancia y adolescencia no fue de rositas como les pudo haber sido a otros actores; Es por ello que Joe ha aprendido a valorar las cosas, sobretodo el dinero. Cuando comenzó a trabajar como modelo para una agencia, fue contratado para un drama... Su primer papel y además protagonista, me estoy refiriendo a "The Rose". Allí protagonizó este drama romántico con Ella, miembro de la banda SHE. Y en ese momento se le abrieron las puertas al estrellato y fueron llegándole numerosos guiones para películas, dramas y apariciones especiales en programas. Aunque el "Boom" de su carrera fue con "It Started With a Kiss" con Ariel Lin; donde además fueron la pareja favorita de Taiwán y, pronto de Asia. Repitieron protagonismo con la secuela de "ISWAK 2" y en "Love or Bread". Ganador de varios premios por su interpretación y su trabajo. Este año 2009 en el festival de Asia Model Awards ganó el premio especial. Otro premio a destacar fue en diciembre del 2009 donde fue nombrado junto con Mike He y Sylvia Chang embajadores del World Vision. Este año 2012 lo podremos ver en su nuevo drama " Love Actually" juanto a la actriz coreana Lee Da Hae. Dramas *Love actually (Hunan , 2012) *X Channel (SETTV, 2010) *That Love Comes (SETTV, 2010) *Love or Bread (CTV, 2008) *Honey and Clover (CTS, 2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *Summer x Summer (CTS, 2007) *War and Destiny (2006) *Di Yi Tong Jin (2006) *It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) *My Puppy Lover (ETTV, 2004) *I Love my Wife (Azio TV, 2004) *Magic Ring (CTS, 2004) *Michael the Archangel's Dance (TTV, 2004) *Nine-Ball (CTV, 2004) *The Rose (TTV, 2003) *Yuan Lai Zheng Hao (2003) Temas de Dramas *''"Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu"'' para Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *''"Give Me Love"'' para Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *''"Zhong Yu Yuan Wei"'' (忠於原味) para They Kiss Again (2007) Películas *Ripples of Desire (2012) Curiosidades *Desde el divorcio de sus padres el ha vivido con su padre. *Tiene una hermana mayor. *Comenzó su carrera como modelo. *Fue presentado en varios videos musicales, incluyendo uno de Jacky Cheung. *The Rose fue el que lo llevo a la fama. *Ha ganado miles de premios como modelo y como artista del espectáculo. *Es muy simpatico. *Lo consideran uno de los actores taiwaneses que mejor besa en los dramas. *Sus Hobbies: tennis, nadar y leer. *Junto a Ariel Lin (con quien a trabajado en 3 dramas) son una de las parejas de ficcion mas queridas, tienen muy buena quimica y se llevan muy bien. *Participo en el primer Idoldrama de China hecho para internet "That Love Comes" que fue todo un exito en Asia. *En una entrevista menciono que le gusta hacer escenas de "cama" ya que le era muy comodo. *El 20 de Octubre 2010 besó a Ariel Lin durante el concierto que dieron en Japon para los fans de alli! *El, Ariel Lin entre otros artistas participaron del concierto ese en Japon, en el cual el mismo canto :) *En una entrevista reciente que le hicieron a Ariel Lin y a Joe (22.05.2010) en Japon. le preguntaron si eran realmente una pareja. a lo que Joe respondio que "si realmente estuvieramos juntos, luego nos casariamos , porque si nos amamos de verdad nos casariamos pronto" y Ariel respondio: "Tu pregunta es buena, porque yo nunca habia pensado en el porque nosotros hemos interpretado a amantes en la pantalla antes, entonces por eso...." *Lo comparan con el cantante Nickhun de 2pm, por su parecido fisico. (Pero si lo miran bien, no se parecen en casi nada) *2012: Nueva drama se llama "Love Actually". Lee Da Hae Confirma por c-drama LOVE ACTUALLY con Joe Cheng y Li Yi Feng. Libros *Yuan Chang Kuai Wei《元味暢快》(2005) *Always Smile 《籃球偶像事件簿》(2003) *My Color My Style 《我型我色——鄭元暢配色寶典》(2003) Enlaces *Chinesemov *Página oficial *Discusión en DnF Galeria Joe_Cheng_.jpg JoeCheng-19.jpg joe-cheng-janenology.jpg normal_actorsJoe.jpg k-joe.jpg f4a065d4939cc0_full.jpg 20101018_joe-cheng_seoulbeats.jpg joecheng-51.jpg Joe-Cheng-it-started-with-a-kiss-29302659-681-1023.jpg user_350045_user_350045_1321308447jv6.jpg 175639488 d374d8fad4.jpg Imagesiuy.jpg 2009011615051468001 151211 1.jpg 6164011FB34EBA3DBC7CF11E4A3035CE.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo